


I Will Be Waiting For You All

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Gen, Glenn as a spirit, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Glenn witnessed the funeral of those he bear witness at Gronder Field and lamented over their death
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	I Will Be Waiting For You All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felanne Drabble Prompt: Expanding on Fodlan's concept of Heaven and Hell, or afterlife or something along the way.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, despite the drabble dont delve around the heaven and hell concept much.

“... May the souls of the faithful departed, through the mercy of the Goddess, rest in peace” With the last prayer given, the ceremony for the departed has ended. I stood watch as stone coffins being lowered down onto the pits that were dug up outside of the monastery. I watched as hundreds to thousands of coffins dropped into the pits and covered with dirt they scooped up from earlier. I observed as grief and sadness presented on many who attended the ceremony. As I watched another coffin dropped into the pit and covered, I read their gravestone to see if they were identified in some ways. Many I have read, some known and unknown, whom I could remember during my walk around the monastery.

Another one was lowered and filled up. That left for six empty pits with particularly large gravestone of their own. As I read their gravestone, I felt my heart ached and tears started to flow down my cheeks. These gravestones were for them, the proud Blue Lions that fought against the Imperial Army on Gronder Field that he bare witness to. So many death and bloodshed as all sides took heavy loss. The Imperial Emperor got injured heavily, the Alliance leader went missing and worst of all the Kingdom was decimated, along with their king. As their coffin lowered, mental images of their death appeared before me as I read their gravestone.

_Ashe Ubert. 17th of the Wyvern Moon 1163 – 31st of Great Tree Moon 1181_

Ashe was a kind kid, willing to do anything to protect his friend and follow his dream even it was ultimately his downfall as he betrayed the Imperial Army to fight alongside his friend. Consequently, he was stabbed through his heart by an Imperial Knight’s spear.

_Sylvain Jose Gautier. 5th of the Garland Moon 1160 – 31st of Great Tree Moon 1181_

Sylvain was a great man, full of compassion and charisma, despite his tendency to woo girls and cause mischief along the way but caring for his friends nonetheless. He fought bravely in the battle but ultimately was put down by the Imperial Mage’s dark magic spell, Dark Spike T, with each impaling him through his body killing him in an instant as he laid lifeless on the ground.

_Ingrid Brandl Galatea. 4th of the Guardian Moon 1163 – 31st of Great Tree Moon 1181_

A hardworking girl, Ingrid was. I paid no mind to her when we engaged but now I regretted dying in that tragedy, so I could see you grow and become a knight like I was. Shot down by a volley of arrows, but kept fighting on until she was ultimately killed by an axe thrown to her chest. I was proud and heartbroken to see you fight and die like a knight you always wanted to be.

_Annette Fantine Dominic. 9th of the Harpstring Moon 1163 – 31st of Great Tree Moon 1181_

An overachiever and hardworking girl Annette was, similar to Ingrid. A cheerful and happy girl, Annette brought everyone’s spirit up with her attitude. Shame that she had to die a horrible death. Exhausted from her overuse of magic, she became weak and fragile and thus was killed by a single arrow to her heart. But her death would ultimately be the start of his downfall.

_Felix Hugo Fraldarius. 20th of Pegasus Moon 1163 – 31st of Great Tree Moon 1181_

How much you had changed my little brother. From a meek and shy kid to a rude and lone man, but still caring for those around you and for the one that loved you the most. Which pained me to see you died holding Annette’s lifeless body.

I could remember vividly the rage you felt after seeing your beloved died, and this rage sent you to a frenzy killing everyone on your path. You suffered many injuries but still, you fight on until the armies of all sides retreated. I saw you stand there, blood-soaked all around and swords stabbed through you but still you breathed. With every energy left in you, you walked over to her and knelt before her just to cradle her. With one last breath, you muttered these final words shedding tears to her before you died.

_“I’m sorry... that I couldn’t save you... in time”_

To see you died still cradling her body made me proud of you little brother but also made me lament of the future you and she would have.

_Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. 20th of the Ethereal Moon 1162 – 31st of Great Tree Moon 1181_

You were a sincere and cheerful kid you were Dimitri. Brave and chivalrous, you were a perfect ideal king for the Kingdom, to steer Faerghus on its right path. But ultimately, the tragedy had affected you and created a dark side of you: A beast only craved for the blood of those caused the tragedy. This dark side of you would be your undoing as you charged through enemy line restlessly to satisfy your hunger, only for you to be impaled in the end. Your death impacted many, from soldiers to people of Faerghus to your friends. Dedue, your most loyal friend, cried cradling your body.

As each of their coffins dropped into the pit, I turned to look at those who attended the ceremony. Many tears were shed from their classmates, they were sorrow, anger, and shock. Eventually, Mercedes, was her name, ran off sobbing over their death as her professor would follow to comfort her. Their death would too much for her to bear and so was I. I held my hand over my face crying and cursing myself. I was nothing more than a wandering spirit, watching the events unfolded before me and them. Every memory I had of them was happy one, sad one, goofy one and even proud one. As I stood there watching you all died, I cursed myself and the judgment the Goddess gave to you all. War was horrible, but so was the Goddess’s judgment.

But lamenting and complaining now wouldn’t bring them back. As I wiped my tears away, I paid them all my last respect before walking away from the grave and into the monastery. I stopped to take one last glance at them again before continuing my walk once again.

“I will be waiting for you all” I said with a sorrowful tone as I, Glenn Fraldarius, continued being a wandering spirit waiting for them to accompany me.


End file.
